


Broken

by SnapeLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Implied Relationships, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/pseuds/SnapeLove
Summary: One lie, one prank and everything was changed forever.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a drabble for a challenge.
> 
> The rules are:  
> January- Drabble  
> 300 minimum and 500 maximum word count for drabble January
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.

~ Remus ~

Remus was lying on the bed. His forehead pressed to his knees. Hands wound around his calves.

This was how he spent most of his time in the past few days.

He would go down for meals, pushing food around the plate. He would go through the motions... sit through the classes, but as soon as the opportunity presented itself he would end up like this.

~ James ~

James glanced at Peter, worried for his friend. He was reluctant to approach Remus, or even touch him. Remus was unresponsive as it was. For more than seven days, Remus didn't say a word to either of them. Deep concern for Remus mixed with anger he felt for Sirius. Still, angry as he might be at Sirius, he couldn’t grab him by the shoulder and shake until Sirius start to think. 

„What do you think he will do?“ asked Peter in a hushed whisper and James shrugged in response.

On the bed, Remus tightened his grip on calves.

James sighed, feeling helpless for the first time in life.

~ Severus ~

Severus gripped his wand tighter and glanced around. The angry mask of hatred disfigured his features. Black trapped him in an empty classroom, cut out from his housemates.

„I said we need to talk, now put down your wand.“

„Do you take me for a fool, Black.“ hissed Snape „Where are the others?“

„I told you, there are no others. I came to talk to you.“ ground Black through gritted teeth „At least talk to him, listen to what he has to say.“

„Oh, that’s rich. Shall we set up a date then? Next full moon, after moon-rise?“ he mocked.

The recent events still hurt, more than humiliation, more than mindless pranks. Betrayal, on such deep level, imprisoned his soul with searing coldness.

„You are an idiot, Snivellus. But, I’m asking you, for him... Please, talk to him.“ Black sounded almost desperate

This left them both silent, stunned. Severus never expected to hear such words from Sirius Black. Least of all, he expected to feel hope after hearing them. One glance at Black shattered that hope, cold emptiness returning. He lowered his wand, his voice distant and detached when he spoke, a hollow sound

„There are many mistakes, Black, one can make in his life. You prevented me to make the biggest of them all. For that, I suppose I owe you my gratitude.“

With that, he left the classroom. 

Betrayal.

He won’t allow himself to be betrayed like that, hurt like that, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a return to my first pairing. When I write in a form of a short story, somehow, I always return to these two.


End file.
